Through the Eyes of the Panther
by Djesersetepenre-Khare
Summary: Grimmjow one-shots and drabbles


Through the Eyes of the Panther

Grimmjow One-shots, Poems, and Drabbles

Note: I like Grimmjow…even though my sister hates him

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

Thanks Vivienne Grainger for clearing up all that confusion between the one shots and drabbles for me 

* * *

A GrimmxNel one for you all:

* * *

A panther and a deer? That would be like putting a lion in the cage of the lamb, but Grimmjow proved them all wrong.

Some days, the arrancar would just go up to Nel's room, watching through the window. The sight of the green haired espada sleeping would just take away a little of his sorrow and painful emotions that raged within.

Aizen had promised solace from the rage that plagued him as a hollow, but when Grimmjow turned into an arrancar, it only multiplied by many times.

Watching the tercer espada quelled the pain pent inside. The blue haired espada had forgotten how it felt to feel the emotions that a human could feel, but if he could he would call it love.

The warm feeling welled up inside him, drowning the icy intensity of his rage in warm waters. That was the only way to get away from the pain.

Later, Grimmjow would find that he would be frequenting her room more often at night, for the love that cooled his burning rage. Even though his loner nature protested against it, even though his mind couldn't find the word for it, Grimmjow loved Neliel Tu Odervschenk.

One night, Grimmjow crept into her room, stalking as only a cat could. Her silent sleeping form rose and fell with each breath. The moonlight played on her curves, throwing shadows against the stark whiteness of her bed.

The blue-haired espada walked up to Nel's form, barely breathing in fear of waking her. He had a gut feeling that something would happen to Nel, something bad, and it would happen soon.

Without conscious volition, Grimmjow bent over Nel, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he whispered softly, as if Nel would wake up at any disturbance.

Grimmjow had felt compelled to do this. What if he would never see her again and the turmoil of emotions inside him scathed him once again as hot as a lava flow?

The arrancar let out a soft sigh and disappeared out the door, back to his own quarters.

* * *

Sousuke Aizen called a meeting of the espadas.

The espadas filed in. Starrk and Barrigan were still at their usual ranks. Ulquiorra was fourth, as emotionless as ever. Crag Rayen, a tall brawny man with craggy features, was fifth. (Later, as Grimmjow recalled, he was slain by Nnoitra in an effort to gain his place.) Aaroniero had Grimmjow's later rank of sexta. (Aaroniero was later overpowered by the newer lower rank arrancars, like Grimmjow.) Samung Cairn, a tall arrancar with sharp teeth, was septima. (Also killed by Nnoitra.) Nnoitra was eighth in rank, Grimmjow novena being one of the newer espadas, and Yammy was decima.

There was only one person missing: Nel. Grimmjow panicked. What happened?

"Where is tercer?" Samung asked.

Aizen looked at him. "Well, no one knows. This meeting is called to announce just that. We have a new tercer, Nel's former fraccion Tia Harribel."

Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra who had a smirk on his face, which quickly fell to a frown when he saw the new espada. The blue haired espada knew Nnoitra had done something to her. Being an anti-feminist, the thin perverted arrancar, would be the first on the list to have done something.

A blonde female arrancar with quite a revealing uniform and a tall collar stepped out from the shadows. A large sword was sheathed on her back. Her skin tone was like dark honey.

The espadas grunted their welcome to the new recruit. Only Ulquiorra was silent, his eyes contemplating Nnoitra.

Grimmjow left stomping back to his palace, rage at Nnoitra for hurting Nel, his Nel.

* * *

The very same night, Grimmjow stormed into Nnoitra's palace. The halls were eerily quiet, his soft steps making the faintest echo.

There was a bang of flesh against stone along with a crackle as cracks spread against the pale colored wall, a cold voice hissed, "What have you done to her?"

Grimmjow could usually recognize that voice, but not with the venom dripping off at every syllable and rage buried inside. The espada peeked inside the room where the noise came from and the scene shocked him.

Nnoitra was bloody, his nose broken, pinned up against the wall by none other than Ulquiorra Cifer. His eyes glared daggers of hate at the octava.

"Ulquiorra, I didn't do anything!" Nnoitra hissed back.

Grimmjow knew he was lying.

Ulquiorra slammed the espada against the wall again, making Nnoitra cough up blood. "Tell me, you bastard."

The novena and octava had never seen Ulquiorra so emotional.

Nnoitra spat at Ulquiorra, but the smaller arrancar dodged it and threw a bala at Nnoitra.

"Tell me."

Grimmjow decided that Nnoitra wouldn't be giving anything up. But why was Ulquiorra like this for Nel?

The octava was unconscious from the last bala. Ulquiorra dusted off his hands and moved toward the door with a burst of sonida.

Grimmjow let out a soft gasp as Ulquiorra appeared and opened the door.

"Grimmjow," the raven haired, green eyed espada muttered, his rage gone. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" the questioned espada retorted.

"None of your business," Ulquiorra pushed pass him.

Grimmjow grabbed his shoulder with a vise-like grip. "I'm down here because of Nel."

"Ahh," Ulquiorra nodded. "Speak of the devil; I was down here for her as well."

"What business do you have with here?!"

"Neliel and I go back a long time, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra replied. "We were part of the vasto lordes."

Grimmjow flinched. The name sent shivers down his spine "Vasto lorde?"

"All of the espada above me are vasto lorde," the cuarta explained. "Including me, but there is one vasto lorde left in Hueco Mundo. The strongest of all hollows."

Grimmjow blinked as Ulquiorra disappeared into Las Noches.

_Could they already like each other?_ The espada thought in a frenzy as he returned to his room. _No, Nel is mine and mine alone!_

And so, Grimmjow's rivalry with Ulquiorra began…

* * *

Quite a shabby explanation in my opinion, but netherless, something to write about.


End file.
